The Real Game of Life
by Deepinthefanfiction
Summary: Tris has tried to kill herself and Tobias is not okay with it. Find out what happens when Tris falls ill and Tobias doesn't know what to do. Read to find out! Rated T for suicidal thoughts and actions.
1. Tris?

**The Real Game of Life: Chapter 1**

**All rights go to Veronica Roth for her amazing story and characters but we own the plot. (If we owned it there would be more than 3 books and some certain characters wouldn't die)**

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

"Tobias wait!" I heard Tris say. I slammed the door and kept walking. She was trying to kill herself. She didn't know it but this will eventually come back to hurt her. I walked from our apartment to my small room I stayed in while she was an initiate. I sat on my bed Tris and I had slept in so many times together. After some time, there was a knock on the door. I grabbed the handle and turned the knob. It swung in and Tris's face was staring up at me. I shut it again. "Tobias." I heard through the door. I didn't think she would find me hear. I heard a click and Tris walked in. "I still have the key, you know." She said and came and sat next to me, taking my hand in her small fingers. I looked up from the floor and said "How did you find me?" She hesitated, but finally answered "Because I love you, and knew you would come here." "Tris," I said, and I laced my fingers in between hers, "Why are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked. "I'm not. I'm trying to help other people." She responded. I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. I had given up. I stood from the bed, shaking my hand from Tris's and left, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

Tobias left. I heard the door slam. I turned away. I couldn't bear to see him leave. I crawled up the bed and nestled myself under the covers. I laid face down on the pillow, breathing in the scent on it. It smelled like him; sweat and safety. And I broke into tears. How could I manage to mess up everything. My parents were dead because of me. My brother betrayed me for Erudite. I sniffled, rolled over until I was facing the ceiling, and wiped my eyes. I pulled the covers up over my face. I sat there for who knows how long, and just breathed in the scent of him. I ended up staying the night there. I changed into some of Tobias' sweatpants and one of his big T-shirts, and used some of his old mouthwash. I was up until about midnight, thinking about how I was going to make this right. A solution didn't come to mind before sleep pulled me into it. I woke up really early. It wasn't even six in the morning. I climbed out of bed, and rubbed sleep out of my eyes. I got dressed in my clothes from yesterday and pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail and went off to breakfast. Tobias was there. He sat on the opposite side of cafeteria and refused to make eye contact. I think he was avoiding me.

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

I was avoiding Tris. She doesn't realize that she is doing something dangerous and she has to realize that I won't come in contact with her until she realizes that. As much as I wanted to, I didn't sit with her, I didn't stay with her overnight, in our apartment, and I wasn't making eye contact with her. I left the cafeteria and went to hide in the control room, where she isn't allowed, unless she is with me. Beside she was going zip lining this morning. I turned on my computer and lost myself in it.

Marlene burst in the room about half past eleven. She never came up here, unless it was an emergency. "It's Tris." She panted. I abruptly stood up and ran to the door and down the stairs to the infirmary. I hit the door and it swung open, Marlene was long behind me. I went to the help desk and asked, "Where is Tris Prior?" He said "Third floor, second door on the right." I raced up yet another flight of stairs and made it to the top without even breathing heavy. I fast-walked to her room and quietly opened her door. Her room was empty. She was lying on the cot with one leg in a cast, and a thick, gauzy bandage wrapped around her shoulder, and another around her head. Her eyes were shut and it was clear she was on heavy medication. I sat in the chair next to her bed and heavily gripped the arm rests. My knuckles turned white. After a while, the doctor came in, and was clearly surprised to see me. "Who are you?" He asked rudely. "I'm Four, her boyfriend." I replied awkwardly. "How did this happen?" I asked. "She was trying to 'help' I guess you could say, other people. She was back in the kitchen trying to put things away, and the whole shelf of pots and pans came crashing down on her." I nodded. It seemed a little off, but she was trying to help, and that hurt her, like I said. The doctored walked out of the room, and I grabbed a book from the small dresser in the corner of the room, intended for patients staying a while longer. It said 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' it looked like it was for 12-year-olds but I sat and opened it.

It was half past eight when Tris woke up. "Tobias?" I heard her say, in a dry, scratchy voice. "Yes?" I answered. I was about halfway through my book. It wasn't that bad, but I was a really slow reader. "I thought you were avoiding me." She said. "You were hurt, and I was the only one to wait for you to wake up, and you're asking why? It's because I love you by the way." I told her. I stood up and kissed her nose. "The doctor said you could leave after you were checked, do you want me to go get him?" I said. She attempted to nod, but it was clear it gave her a headache. I left the room to get the doctor.

**Tris's POV:**

My head hurt like crazy. It was like it was being compressed into a box the size of a peanut. Tobias eventually came back with the doctor, who sized me up, asked me a few questions, but eventually said I could go home. I moved to a wheelchair with Tobias' help and a lot of difficulty. He pushed me to the elevator, and we went down to the main level. He picked up a pair of crutches for me and wheeled me to our apartment. He helped me climb onto the bed. Why was he helping me when I hurt him? He asked me, "Do you want me to sleep with you, or do you want me on the couch." once I was in bed. I patted the spot next to me, and he climbed in. I rolled against him, and he wrapped his arms around me, being careful of my head and shoulders. I buried my head in his chest and I fell asleep again.

* * *

**Hey guys so this is the Divergent fanfiction that I was talking about. As always sorry for any spelling errors. Who is going to see the movie? Me and 2 other girls are going! Hope you guys like this and as always please review this and our stories! Love you guys to the moon and back!**


	2. It Will Get Better

**The Real Game of Life**

**We do not own Divergent or the characters that honor goes to Veronica Roth. We just own this story and the plot. **

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

I woke up around six, with Tris still against me. I untangled myself from her crippled body, and put a note on my pillow saying I was going to breakfast. I walked out the door and shut it quietly. Then began the walk from our apartment to the dinning hall.

Barely anyone was in the dinning hall. I filled my plate and sat down next to Uriah and Christina with Uriah on my left and Christina on my right. "Where's Tris?" Uriah asked. "Sleeping." I replied, astounded that they didn't know she was hurt. "Really? This late?" Christina asked surprised. I nodded and said in a lower voice so only they could here, "Yesterday she had a little," I hesitated, not sure what to say. Uriah's eyes urged me on, and I said, "accident. She shattered her leg, dislocated her shoulder, and has a concussion." They gasped simultaneously. We finished breakfast in silence, Christina was obviously fighting back tears, after all her best friend was hurt. I stood up to leave, and they stood up with me, and followed me out.

I got back to my apartment, and Tris was just waking up. I stood over her and waited for her to wake fully while I had Christina and Uriah wait outside. She sleepily peeled open her eyes and I was ready with pain medicine.

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

I woke up late and even before I saw Tobias standing over me, I was hit with a shock of pain every where. Tobias kissed my forehead and helped me sit up. He then gave me a teaspoon full of amber liquid and an glass of water. I remember from when I was a child, this stuff tasted horrible. I quickly swallowed the horrid tasting medicine and downed the glass of water, which really hurt my head, but it got rid of the taste. Tobias lightly lifted up my leg that was in a cast, and put multiple pillows beneath it. "You have visitors." He told me. He once again kissed my forehead and left the room.

* * *

**Uriah's POV:**

Four walked out of his and Tris's room and said, "Go ahead." He sighed and sat down on the couch. We walked in and were shocked by what we saw.

Tris was sitting up but leaning heavily against the bedpost, and her leg was in a black cast and propped up on pillows. Not to mention her heavily bandaged skull and shoulder. "How are you feeling?" I asked. She weakly smiled and forced out a scratchy "Okay." Christina sized up and said, "You weakling! I could be up and running in about a day!" I hit her but we all laughed. Tris suddenly stopped, and a look of pain crossed her face. Christina ran out of the room but just as fast came back with Four. He looked worried, but grabbed a container of pills and started filling a plastic cup with water.

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

Tris's eyes were welling up with tears from pain when Christina and Uriah backed out of the room and left. I heard the door shut. I gave her a pill and some water and she carefully swallowed it.

Tears were streaming down her face when I sat next to her on our bed and helped her lay down. I pulled her close but she still continued crying silently. Her pain medicine still hasn't kicked in yet. After a half hour, she fell asleep again.

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

Pain racked my body as Tobias held me against him. That pill he gave me was supposed to help with the pain not make it worse. But he kept me warm until I fell asleep.

_I was tied up again, with only my right hand free. I was holding a gun. Will was kneeling on the ground in front of me, and his wrists were tied together. Jeanine was standing to my right. "Shoot him!" She said. "Tris," Will pleaded. "No." I told Jeanine, barely audible. She wrapped both hands around my neck and squeezed. "I'm sorry, Will." I mouthed. I held the gun out and looked away and shot._

I sharply in took a breath. I opened my eyes and faced black. I started breathing heavy and fast. "Shhh." I heard. I released my breath. Tobias. "Shhh." He comforted. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes as if asking me what happened. I exhaled and explained, "I h-h-ad t-t-to shoot Will a-again." I stuttered and broke into tears. "Shhh-shhh-shhh." Tobias comforted me in his arms. But I continued to cry.

* * *

**Hey guys so this is the second chapter of this story and we are really proud of it! So we do read every single one of your comments and a lot of you guys have been asking if we could put our stories into more paragraphs so it is easier to read so if you like the stories like this then please PM us your thoughts or if you like it how we used to do it please tell us that so that we can figure out the best way to write our stories thanks! As always sorry about any spelling errors or grammar mistakes and just so we are clear it would be _Tobias's _not _Tobias'_ okay? okay. see what I did there nerdfighters? Love you guys to the moon and back and thanks for dealing with my mini-grammar rant these sort of things just bug me. Okay bye! Thanks for reading please R&amp;R!**


	3. The Truth About Life

**We do not own Divergent or any of the characters. Veronica Roth owns them. We only own the plot of this story.**

**Warning: This chapter is slightly OOC! Just to let you know.**

* * *

**Tobias' POV:**  
Tris's tears made my shirt damp. I knew how hard it is for her to get over Will. "Tris, you know I love you. Right?" I told her.

"I-I-I know." She stuttered through the tears.

"And you know you can tell me anything?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"Anything to tell me?" I said, and I didn't want to push too far, but I feared it was the only way.

She pulled out of my strong embrace and climbed out of our cramped bed. She went the bathroom and pulled out a box hidden in a small cabinet behind the toilet.

"Take it." She said while wiping her eyes. She held the box out for me and I grabbed it from her hand carefully.

I opened the lid, slowly, cautiously. It was filled with razors and pills.

* * *

**Tris's POV:**

I gave Tobias my box of weapons.

I saw the horrified expression on his face and immediately knew he would leave me. He took the box and sat at our table, his mouth in a permanent 'O'.

He picked through the contents of the box. 6 razors, some clean, some smeared with dried blood. And almost empty bottles of pills.

"These were my best friends before I transferred to dauntless." I explained.

His mouth moved like he was trying to speak, but no words made a sound.

"I've told you I was bullied. The stuff I told you was just a dip in the pool. It was a whole lot worse then you realized. In the third year of upper school, things got awful. I was always the smallest girl, I was skinnier than the other girls and they were envious. And I was short, making things worse. And to top it off, I had a face full of acne. These girls, Candor I think they were, started making fun of me, calling me things like: short-stuff, midget, Thumbelina, etc." I didn't really get the last one, it was probably from the past. "Then they harassed me. I tried to ignore them, but they changed some of their classes just to torture me. They started really despicable rumors and everyone was gullible enough to believe them. They said that I had a gun in my locker, and that I had been arrested. Other people joined in and eventually, almost the whole school was turned against me, even the seniors. These, these weapons were my only friends. These took me to another world without pain and suffering, only smiles and happiness. And in fact, when I thought it couldn't get worse, people started physically abusing me. And funny, these seniors used whips against me, and hit me with the butts of guns." My voice getting louder, to almost a shout. "And the worst whipping I got was from a masked senior who went by the nickname T.E. And the only thing I remember about him was his dark blue, shining eyes." I finished, my fists clenching.

Then it dawned on me.

The worst beating I had ever gotten was from the one I loved, Tobias.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry if this chapter is OOC, but it wasn't as bad as before. It started out as Tris being fat, but then that was way too OOC so I changed it. And sorry about it being such a long time, we've been really busy. Anyhow, please review! Love you guys to the moon and back!**


	4. Go Away

**We do not own The Divergent Trilogy or any of the characters. Veronica Roth owns them. We only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

"G-g-get away from me." I stuttered. While sinking to the floor and scrambling back.

"Tris…" Tobias said.

"Don't touch me." I said, frightened.

"Tris...what's wrong?" He said concerned.

"Don't touch me. You'll hurt me again." I whimpered.

"Again. What do you-" He stopped, and his eyes widened in realization. "No-no-no-no-no. No Tris please don't tell me that was you. Please don't." He sounded scared and desperate.

"I-it was." I said quietly and shrunk away again. I hit the corner of our apartment.

Tobias took his chance and approached me slowly. He knelt beside me and took my hand. I pulled it away. I took it again, and held it more firmly this time.

"Tris, I was young, and stupid, and I had so much wrong with me." He said.

I broke his gaze. I would never forgive him.

I stood up and shakily walked to the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door fast. I locked it so four couldn't get in.

He will no longer be called Tobias. He will forever from now on remain four, the instructor that broke my heart.

I grabbed a razor from the box and held it to my hip. I promised myself I would never do this again when I kissed Tobias for the first time.

I slashed the skin, making a few shallow cuts.

Blood sprang from the wound and I moved down.

The razor had a mind of its own. It broke my skin in long stripes, leaking blood, from my hips to my ribs. My vision went black at the edges, and I felt myself collapsing.

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

I heard something fall in there. My fist pounded on the door while I subconsciously screamed her name. Tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision.

I felt the top of the door frame for a key and jammed it into the lock.

I shoved through the door, and on the blood soaked floor, was my Tris.

A razor was in her hand, and her eyes were closed.

She looked dead.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry we haven't updated this story in forever, school started last week so it's been a little hectic. But we will try to post more soon! As always, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I only had like 5 minutes to edit this. Also sorry that this chapter is short. Anyways, love you guys to the moon and back.**


End file.
